


Different Worlds

by Thranduils_Slave



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Universe - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Lots of Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Slave/pseuds/Thranduils_Slave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria is born from 2 different realms which isn't allowed, Odin and Frigga take her in. As they get older Loki finds himself attracted to Aria, he knows it's wrong but he can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is before the Thor movies but it will get there, also into the Avengers and Thor: The Dark World. I really hope you enjoy this story.

“She is a disgrace to our people!” a Fire Giant named Urgof of Muspelheim yelled to Sym of Vanaheim. “You were the one who did this not me!” she yelled back at him. “Please, stop this dispute.” Odin of Asgard interjected. “Peace must be among the Nine Realms.” Odin sighed as he looked at the crying child on the hot ground. “How are we to keep peace with this mutant of two different realms?” Urgof said through gritted teeth.

"I asked you here for help Odin. Surt is your sworn enemy and is not fond of the other realms either. If he learns of this he will kill us and the child. I would prefer not to die, nor my former love." he looked at Sym with sorry eyes. "This affair was a mistake, but I do not regret my time with him. This child would be the destruction of my realm and yours Odin." Sym said. “If you do not want her then I shall take her…raise her as my own…she will never know where she came from.” Odin said bending down and picking up the child. “I believe that will be best…for us and the realms.” Sym said with a deep sigh. “Our people do not need to know of this…not the child or that you took her. She will be known as your child birthed from your wife Frigga after your son Loki.” Urgof said sternly. “Agreed.” Odin replied before backing away. "You promise to never mention this to anyone?" Urgof asked urgently. "No one but us, my wife and Heimdall shall know, and he only answers to me so your secret shall not be known." Odin assures them before looking into the sky. “Heimdall.” Odin called to the sky. A bright light engulfed him as he was brought back to Asgard.

~~~~~

“Are you certain this was the correct choice your majesty?” Heimdall, the gatekeeper of the Bifrost, asked Odin as he approached a waiting horse, “What else would I have done…let the child die.” Odin asked. "I shall watch over her then, at least until she comes of age as Asgardian law." Heimdall replied. "You shall tell no one of this." Odin said before he rode off over the rainbow bridge with the small child held close to his chest.

~~~~~

Odin cast a concealment spell on the child hiding her existence from all others as he made his way to the chamber for his children, Thor and Loki, his wife Frigga was laying Thor down in his small bed when Odin came through the door. “Shh…I was finally able to put him to sleep.” she whispered approaching her husband.

As she got closer she saw the small bundle in his arms, her face showed a concerned expression. “Where is this child from?” she asked looking at the small child. “She is of both Vanaheim and Muspelheim.” he said holding the child out to his wife, she gently took the small child from him and cradled her closely. “They would have killed her.” Odin said. “No one is to know where she comes from…not even her. She shall be known as our youngest.” Frigga looked at Odin with a smile gracing her lips, “You did the right thing.” she said before kissing his cheek. "I certainly hope so." Odin said following his wife out of the room.

They brought the child to their chambers where Frigga laid the child on their bed laden with golden sheets. “What shall we call her?” Frigga asked as she unwrapped the girl. “You choose…you have always wanted a daughter,” Odin said placing his arm around Frigga’s shoulders. “How about…Aria?” she asked smiling. “Beautiful choice.” Odin replied. Frigga touched the baby's' skin finding it to be hotter than normal, "Is her skin supposed to be this warm?" she asked. "It will be while she is young, the Fire Giant within her keeps her this way. When she is a little older it will become normal."

Aria squirmed in the blankets around her, she slowly opened her eyes revealing orange orbs. "It seems the Fire Giant side is more dominant." Frigga said gently touching Aria's face, slowly her eyes turned into a soft hazel color. “Someone needs a bath.” Frigga said when she saw black dust on Aria’s skin; Frigga carried Aria to the bathing chambers where she turned on the warm water in the small tub that was on a counter in the corner of the room. Once the tub was filled she laid Aria in the warm water and began to rub off the black dust. When she lifted Aria forward to wash her back Frigga’s brow creased. “Did you see this?” she asked turning to Odin. On Aria’s right shoulder was a blood red symbol of a dragon.

“I do not know if this is a good or bad omen.” Odin said. “She will ask about it when she is older, what will we tell her?” Frigga asked taking Aria out of the water and wrapping her in a towel. “We know not of what the future holds.” Odin replied, “For now it shall be kept hidden.”

Bringing Aria back to the nursery she waved her hand in an intricate pattern and created a small crib; Frigga laid Aria down in the crib and covered her with a small dark orange blanket. "I shall have clothes made on the morrow." Frigga said touching Aria's cheek. Aria snuggled closer into the blankets before she fell asleep. “Let us hope they sleep peacefully tonight.” Odin said softly as Frigga walked to the door where Odin stood. “They shall.” Frigga said closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

“Found you!” Thor said when he saw Loki hiding in a bush. “You always find me first.” Loki said crossing his arms as he came out from behind the bush. “Aria is just better at hiding than you, and she is smaller.” Thor replies patting Loki on the shoulder only to have his hands go through Loki. “Loki!” Thor called out loudly, “That is cheating!”  
Up in a tree near Thor, Loki and Aria sat giggling quietly. “Well done Loki.” Aria whispered. “Thank you.” Loki replied looking down at Thor as he continued searching. “I found yo-…Aria!” Thor shouted. Loki and Aria giggled even more. “Not so bad yourself.” Loki said smiling.

On a nearby bench Frigga and Odin sat watching the children play. “Her powers are improving.” Odin says. “Indeed…but she still has much to learn.” Frigga said smiling as she watched Thor looking around everywhere in the garden. “With the magic of both her parents, her powers will become stronger.” Odin said looking up at Aria in the tree. “I will teach her to control it.” Frigga says looking at Odin, “I am teaching her as best as I can…along with Loki.”

“Alright, I surrender. Come out.” Thor called out. Loki and Aria climbed down the tree and ran to Thor giggling. “Giving up so soon?” Aria asked smiling. “You know that you were cheating.” Thor said crossing his arms. “Was not.” Aria replied. “Was too.” Thor retorted. “Alright…” Frigga said approaching them, “time for lessons.”

“Awww.” They all whined. “Oh come now, Thor go with your Father.” she said guiding him to Odin who held out his hand. “You two…” Frigga said bending down, “who is ready for more magic lessons?” she asked. “Me!” Loki and Aria exclaimed jumping up and down. Frigga smiled and stood holding out her hands which they gladly took.

Once settled down in the library, Loki and Aria waited eagerly for their next lesson. “I saw your illusions today, excellent work.” Frigga said sitting in a chair in front of them; they both smiled at each other. “Today, I’m going to teach you to move things without touching them.” she said placing a small goblet in front of them.

Frigga brought her hands together like she was going to entwine her fingers but left space between them and began turning them in different directions while she looked at the goblet. “Concentrate on the energy, let it flow through your fingers.” A small blue light came from her hands and went to the goblet where it surrounded it; slowly the goblet lifted off the ground and moved to the right of where it originally stood.

“Now you try, Loki.” she said looking at him. Loki made the same movements with his hands but nothing happened. “You can do it Loki.” Aria says smiling at him. Loki moved his hands again and slowly a green light began to form and moved to the goblet. The goblet lifted off the ground and moved in front of Aria who giggled softly. “You did it.” she says smiling brightly at Loki. “Well done my son.” Frigga says smiling at him. “Now you try Aria.” Loki said looking at her.

Aria took a deep breath and began to move her hands, she looked at the goblet concentrating on it. The goblet began to shake on the floor, then a flash or orange light went to it and it began to fly around the room. Aria’s eyes shut tightly and her face cringed like she was in pain. “Aria?” Frigga said kneeling in front of her, Aria didn’t respond she only breathed heavily. “Aria concentrate, take the energy and calm it…you can do it.” she said looking at her and rubbing her shoulders gently.

Aria’s eyes flew open and she gasped loudly panting heavily looking around; somewhere in the room the goblet clanked to the ground. Small tears began to form in her eyes, “I am so sorry Mother.” she cried. Frigga pulled Aria to her chest and rocked her rubbing her back, “Shh…it is alright.” she said before placing a kiss on her head. Seeing something glowing on Aria’s shoulder she saw it was in the same spot as the mark, the light slowly faded away until there was nothing there.

“We are done for the day alright?” she said softly, Aria nodded and sniffled. “Loki…” Frigga said turning to him. “Take your sister and get ready for dinner.” she said ushering Aria to Loki. “Yes Mother.” he said wrapping his arm around her, Aria held onto Loki’s hand tightly as they walked out of the room.

~~~~~

“Her mark was glowing.” Frigga said sitting next to Odin at the golden table laden with food. “Her powers are growing faster than I thought, you must teach her to control it before she gets hurt.” Odin said.

“I bet I can sit down before you!” Loki said running through the doors of the dining hall with Aria and Thor close behind. “No you will not!” Aria said as she passed Loki and ran to her chair. Aria sat down breathing heavily and smiled, Loki and Thor stopped running when they saw her sit down. “Told you.” she said panting and her smile widened as the Princes walked to their seats.

“You are faster than you look.” Thor said smiling as they all began to fill their plates with food. “Do not be surprised when I beat you when we learn to spar.” she said smiling. “We shall see.” Loki said looking at Aria smiling. “Alright, time to eat it is almost time for bed.” Frigga said looking at all three of them. “Yes Mother.” They all said.

After dinner they got ready for bed, they slept in the same room each with their own space. “How was your training Thor?” Aria asked looking at him while brushing her dark brown hair. “Well, I learned to throw knives today,” he said hopping in bed. “Did you hit the target?” Aria asked with interest. “Almost.” Thor said. “Do not worry, you shall hit it.” Loki said as he walked to Aria. “Can I help you?” he asked standing next to her. “Thank you.” Aria said giving him the brush then turned her head. Loki took her hair in his hands and began to brush it. “What did you learn today?” Thor asked sitting on the edge of his bed. “How to move things.” Loki said, Aria remained quiet as she looked down. “And?” Thor asked eagerly. “We both moved the goblet.” Loki said, he gently squeezed Aria’s shoulder. Loki leaned in to her ear, “I shall not tell him what happened.” se whispered. “Thank you Loki.” Aria whispered back.

“Alright, bedtime.” Frigga said as she came through the door. Loki handed Aria her brush back and went to his bed. Aria set her brush down then went to Frigga who picked her up, “Oh, you are getting too heavy for me to hold you.” she said smiling as she walked to Aria’s bed. “I am sorry for what happened Mother.” Aria said laying her head on Frigga’s shoulder. “It is alright, I shall help you. Alright?” she said laying Aria down and pulling the orange cover over her, Aria nodded and smiled. Frigga kissed her forehead then went to Loki’s bed and kissed his then went to Thor and did the same. “Sleep well my dears.” Frigga said as she closed the door. “Goodnight Mother.” Aria called before they closed. “Goodnight Aria.” she said then closed the door.

“Sleep well Aria.” Loki said. “You too.” she replied, “Goodnight Thor.” But there was no response only the sound of light snoring filled the room. Loki and Aria giggled softly. “Thank you Loki.” Aria said before her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Many years later_ …

 

“Mother?” Aria called into the library searching for Frigga. “Over here.” Frigga replied on the other side of a bookcase. Aria walked around it and stood beside her, “Can Loki, Thor and I go to the market?” Aria asked. “Of course.” Frigga replied smiling. “Thank you Mother!” Aria said excitedly. “Wait.” Frigga said as Aria began to walk away. Aria turned and saw Frigga walking to her. “Be careful.” she said before placing a kiss on her forehead. “I will.” Aria said before heading for the door. “And keep your brothers out of trouble.” Frigga called as Aria closed the door.

 

Aria ran to the doors leading out of the palace where Loki and Thor stood waiting for her. “She said yes.” Aria said as she neared them. Both Loki and Thor looked in her direction as she approached them. “Splendid.” Thor said smiling. “Should you not change Aria?” Loki asked looking at the robes and skirts she was wearing. “No need.” she said as she began to remove them. “Sister what are yo-“ Loki started but she stopped him. “Be calm Brother,” she removed the last robe revealing a tight shirt, “I thought ahead.” she dropped her skirts to the ground showing she had tight black leggings and black boots. “I knew she would let us.” she picked them up and put them in a vase beside the door.

 

Aria reached in her pocket and took out a yellow ribbon and braided her hair then tied it off with the ribbon; Loki and Thor stared at her. “What?” she asked as she finished making the small bow, they stood silent. “Come on you two.” she said smiling as she walked past them and opened the doors heading to the stables. Loki and Thor looked at each other a moment then followed her.

 

“Where do we go first?” Aria asked dismounting her black horse and walking over to Thor and Loki who waited for her. “Weapons.” Thor suggested. “Excellent idea Thor.” Aria said smiling. Thor and Aria began to head to the blacksmith but Loki went a different direction. “Loki?” Aria asked seeing him. “I will only be a moment.” he said before continuing walking in the other direction.

 

Aria and Thor examined many different weapons testing for balance and the strength of the hard metal. “I think the daggers suit your fighting skills.” Thor said as he watched Aria twirl the blades that reached from her wrist to her elbow. “I am much more flexible with them, but I am also good with a bow.” she said picking up one. “Indeed.” Turning they see Loki approaching with a smile on his face.

 

“Find what you were looking for?” Aria asked holding up the bow and pulling back the string like she was going to fire an arrow. “I did.” Loki replied looking at the throwing knives. “Well what is it?” she asked lowering the bow and looked at him. “It is a secret.” he replied looking at her with a smile. Thor laughed, “Keep your secrets. Aria did you decide what you wanted?” he asked putting a small sword on the counter. “Yes.” Aria placed the daggers and the bow on the counter, Loki put a few throwing knives beside them.

 

“Will that be all?” the blacksmith asked, they all nodded. “Fifteen gold pieces.” he said. Aria reached in her pocket and grabbed a small bag with golden coins in them. “Aria let m-“ Loki started but she looked at him. “My treat.” she said smiling as she handed the gold to the blacksmith then picked up her items. “Thank you.” Loki said smiling. “Yes, thank you.” Thor added picking up the sword. “Want to try them out?” Aria asked as they mounted their horses. “Of course.” They rode off back to the palace.

 

~~~~~

 

 _Thud_ …an arrow hit the target in the center; Aria lowered her bow and smiled. “Excellent aim.” Thor said looking at the target. “Would you like to try?” Aria asked Thor holding out the bow. “No thank you.” he replied twirling his blade. “I would.” Loki said walking to Aria; he took the bow and an arrow then knocked it.

 

Loki raised the bow, took aim, then fired; the arrow hit on the outer rim of the target. “It seems I am not good at this.” Loki said with a soft sigh. “Let me show you.” Aria said smiling; Loki knocked another arrow and raised the bow again. Aria stood behind him, “Lower this arm,” she said lowering the arm that held the string back, “Put your thumb on your chin,” Loki did so, “Widen your stance,” she put her hand on his thigh turning it to face the target and his back foot straight ahead in the direction he was facing. “Relax and breathe,” Loki breathed steadily, “Look down the arrow to the target.” Loki adjusted his view. “Release.” Loki let the string go and the arrow flew to the target. _Crack_ …the arrow split Aria’s and hit the center; Loki lowered the bow and smiled. “Excellent.” Aria said, Loki looked at her smiling brightly.

 

Loki became entranced by her features, her hazel eyes shining in the sunlight, lips a light shade of pink, rosy cheeks…perfection. “Well done Loki.” Thor said breaking the trance. Loki cleared his throat and held out the bow to Aria, “Taught by the best.” he said smiling; as Aria grabbed the bow her hand touched brushed against his, the feeling of her skin against his sent his heart pounding. “How about a spar Aria?” Thor asked breaking the silence. “I accept.” she replied.

 

Aria put down her bow and grabbed her daggers, she twirled them as she made her way to Thor who was waiting for her with his blade ready; Loki sat on a bench close by watching them. “Prepare to lose.” Thor said smiling as he took his stance. “I think not.” Aria chuckled.

 

Thor was the first to strike, Aria dodged the blow then nudged Thor in the back with her foot. Quickly regaining his footing Thor struck again, Aria made her blades into an “X” and blocked it. Aria was brought down to one knee by the strength of Thor pushing her down, but she pushed up and threw him back. Aria charged at Thor slicing her daggers at him, Thor blocked every blow.

 

“Ahh!” Aria cried dropping her blades. Loki ran to her when he saw blood dripping from her hand, Aria dropped her other dagger and gripped her wrist looking at the gash across her palm that had blood flowing from it. “Aria are you alright?” Loki asked when he reached her side. “Aria I am so sorry.” Thor said dropping his sword and approached them.

 

Loki took one of his throwing knives, untucked his shirt and cut off a strip of the cloth. He gently took Aria’s wrist and softly pressed it on her palm, she hissed when he pressed down a little. “Sorry.” Loki said, he dabbed it softly cleaning the blood from her hand. “Ahh!” Aria pushed Loki’s hand away revealing her wound glowing orange. Smoke drifted from the wound as it began to fade; her hand shook as the burning continued.

 

Once the burning stopped Aria began to fall to the ground but Loki and Thor caught her and lowered her down; she leaned back against Loki with her eyes closed. Loki wiped her hand removing the blood revealing…nothing, there was no sign of a wound on her hand.

 

“How did you do that?” Loki asked. “I-I do not know.” Aria said opening her eyes and looking at her palm. “Did you not learn a healing spell?” Thor asked looking at them both. “No.” Loki said, he reached out and touched her palm, her skin was hot. He put his hand on her forehead and felt that she was burning and sweating. “We need to get her back to the palace.” Loki said urgently as he began to lift her, Thor helped Loki carry Aria back.

 

~~~~~

 

“What happened?” Frigga asked in a panic when Thor and Loki came through the door of the Odin and Frigga’s chambers carrying Aria. “I am not sure.” Loki said. “Put her on the bed.” Frigga said as she went to the bathing chamber and grabbed a small bowl and filled it with cold water then she grabbed a cloth and went to the other side of the bed. “Thor accidentally cut her hand while they were sparring, when I was cleaning it she pushed my hand away in pain; when we saw her hand it was like…the wound was burning itself closed.” Loki said sitting beside Aria and showing Frigga the hand that was cut, “There is no trace of the cut, no scar…nothing.”

 

Frigga dipped the cloth in the water, she twisted it leaving the cloth moist and put it on Aria’s forehead. “Mother?” Aria said softly opening her eyes. “Shh, I am here.” Frigga said touching her cheek with the back of her hand. “Thor, tell Heimdall to send for your Father.” Frigga said as she dabbed the cloth on Aria’s face. “Yes Mother.” Thor said before he made his way out of the room. Loki got up but Aria grabbed his hand, “Stay.” she said pulling him back. “Of course.” Loki said as he sat down next to her again, he held her hand, caressing the soft skin on the back of her hand.

 

“Mother, what is happening to me?” Aria asked in a shaky voice as she turned to Frigga. “I am not sure my child.” she said softly, “Rest now.” she smiled then placed a kiss on Aria’s forehead. “Can you stay Loki…please?” Aria asked looking at him. “Of course I can.” Loki stood and turned around so he could sit with his back against the headboard. Aria moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, Loki put his arm on her shoulder and held her.

Time passed slowly, but both Loki and Aria had fallen asleep; Odin and Frigga stood at the door and looked at the sleeping forms. “How is she?” Odin asked entering the room. “The fever has gone down…her powers from the Muspelheim side of her are growing stronger.” Frigga said approaching the bed. “I thought we would have more time.” Odin said with a soft sigh. “Her 20th birthday is in two days…one week after is when the people from Muspelheim mature fully…that must be why her powers are so strong.” Frigga said as she gently sat down beside Aria and Loki. “We must do something. Her powers will need to be contained.” Odin said. “I am trying as best as I can.” Frigga said looking up at Odin. “During the week she will fully mature is when we need to keep a close eye on her.” Odin said looking at Aria.

 

Odin and Frigga went silent when Loki stirred, slowly opening his eyes he looked around and saw Odin and Frigga; feeling movement on his shoulder he looked down and saw Aria moving a little. Her eyes fluttered open, when she looked up she saw Loki looking down at her. “Hello.” he said smiling, Aria smiled back and slowly sat up. “How are you feeling?” Frigga asked tucking a lock of hair behind Aria’s ear. “Better…but what happened?” she asked leaning against the headboard beside Loki.“We are not sure…but do not worry, we will find out.” Odin said smiling at her.

 

Loki stood from the bed then helped Aria stand, “Now, go wash up for dinner.” Frigga said smiling. “Yes Mother.” Loki said, he held out his arm to Aria, “My Lady.” he said. “Such a gentleman.” Aria giggled taking his arm and letting him escort her.

 

“I am sure we can keep it contained.” Frigga said standing. “We must…for her safety…along with ours.”


	4. Chapter 4

Aria walked into the dining hall where everyone else was already seated and eating. “Sorry I am late.” she said sitting down. “You needed the rest dear.” Frigga said putting her hand on Aria’s right shoulder, Aria pulled away and rubbed it. “What is it?” Frigga asked. “Nothing, my shoulder is sensitive today.” she replied. Frigga looked at Odin a moment before she took Aria’s plate and put some food on it. “How are you feeling?” Loki asked from across the table. “Fine, just a little tired.” she replied. “Aria, I am so sorry that I hurt you yesterday.” Thor said with a sad look on his face. “Twas an accident Thor, besides I am fine.” she smiled. “I want you to rest today.” Frigga said. “But Mother-“ Aria started. “No ‘buts’.” Frigga said. “What shall I do all day?” Aria asked. “I can keep you company.” Loki offered. Aria looked at him and smiled, “I would like that.” she said. “I need a bath first tho, maybe in an hour?” Aria said taking a bite of her food. “I shall find us something to do.” Loki said smiling.

After breakfast Aria went back to her room and had a bath drawn, her hand maid, Fiall, poured some oil in the bath that smelt like cinnamon, then went and got a simple dress for Aria to wear. “Thank you Fiall.” Aria said walking into the bathing chamber in an orange silk robe. “Of course your Highness.” Fiall replied. “Fiall, what have I told you about the formalities?” Aria said. “To not call you ‘your Highness’ anymore.” she replied looking down. “Formalities are not needed among friends.” Aria said putting a hand on Fiall’s shoulder, she looked up at Aria and smiled.

Aria took her hair down then took of the robe, it slid down her form smoothly and pooled at her feet; she lowered herself into the bath and sat down. Fiall grabbed some soaps and brought them to the bath and knelt down beside the tub, she dipped a sponge in the water then wrung it out over Aria’s head wetting her hair. She did this a few more times until all of her hair was wet, she grabbed a bottle and poured some of the shampoo in her hand and rubbed it in Aria’s hair, Aria sighed softly. “Does something trouble you?” Fiall asked. “I am just confused as to why my hand healed yesterday, there is no trace of the cut.” Aria said rubbing her palm. “In all my years as a servant to the royal household I have only heard of it happening with the aid of a healing spell.” Fiall said, she wet the sponge again and rinsed out Aria’s hair. “But we did not learn one.” Aria replied looking back at Fiall. “You know what I think?” Fiall said leaning against the tub. “I think that you are a very special girl with great powers.” Aria smiled. “You are too kind Fiall.” she said.

Fiall took the sponge and put some soap on it and began washing Aria’s arms, when she reached her right shoulder Aria gasped. “Sorry, ‘tis sensitive.” Aria said. Fiall moved Aria’s hair away and looked at her shoulder and gasped. “What…what is it?” Aria asked, looking back at her shoulder she saw a red mark. “Find my Mother.” Aria said in a small panic, Fiall quickly left the chamber and went in search of Frigga.

~~~~~

“’Tis the shoulder her mark is on, maybe my concealment spell wore off because she is coming of age.” Frigga said sitting down at a small table. “Then she will soon see it.” Odin said sitting in a chair across from her. “What shall we tell her? We cannot tell her the truth.” Frigga said worriedly. “She is coming of age that might ease her mind.” Odin replied. Suddenly there was an urgent knock on the door. “Enter.” Odin said. Fiall opened the door panting, “You must come my Queen, there is a strange mark on my mistresses shoulder.” she said. Frigga looked at Odin a moment then quickly went to Aria’s chambers.

~~~~~

“Aria?” Frigga called entering Aria’s room. “In here.” Aria replied. Frigga went into the bathing chamber and saw Aria in the tub with small tears in her eyes. “Attend to your other duties.” Frigga told Fiall who nodded and left. Frigga went to Aria and knelt down beside the tub. “Mother what is happening?” Aria asked. “You are coming of age dear.” Frigga replied. “But why is there a mark?” she asked. Frigga had to think quickly, “It is a symbol of a warrior, it is rare for this symbol to appear.” Frigga said. “Really?” Aria said looking back at the mark. “Yes.” Frigga didn’t like that she had to lie to Aria but she wanted to keep her safe.

“What shape is it…I cannot see it well.” Aria asked. “’Tis a dragon.” Frigga replied picking up the sponge and dipping it in the water then started washing Aria’s back. “Aria.” came a male voice from the door, it opened revealing Loki who was looking down at the books in his hands. “I found-“ Loki froze where he stood when he looked up and saw Aria in the bath, his face turned a bright pink. “I-I…” Loki didn’t know what to say. “I can come back.” he finally said. Aria smiled, “’Tis alright, turn around I am finished.” Aria said.  
Loki turned and closed his eyes, when he heard the water move around he could imagine Aria’s naked form with water dripping down her skin; he knew he shouldn’t look but he wanted to see her. Loki slowly glanced back, his breath hitched when he saw her form, her skin shining from the water, small drops slid down her chest and off her rosy nipples. Loki quickly looked away and took a deep breath trying to calm himself, looking down he saw a small bulge in his pants. Loki swallowed hard and closed his eyes taking deep breaths willing his body to relax.

“You can turn around now.” Aria said. Loki turned and saw Aria in a daytime dress, her hair still wet but not dripping on the floor. “What?” Aria giggled walking into her room. “Umm, nothing…you just look beautiful.” Loki said. Aria’s cheeks turned a bright pink, she smiled sweetly at him. “You are sweet.” she said. Aria walked up to him and stood on her toes then placed a kiss on his cheek, Loki smiled down at her when she pulled away. “You two behave, and Aria rest.” Frigga said before leaving her chambers.

“What did you bring?” Aria asked looking at the books Loki was holding. “Your favorite stories.” he replied holding out the books. “I remember Mother reading these to us.” Aria said taking the books and walking to her bed. “You would always hold my arm when a battle scene came.” Loki said walking after her, Aria giggled. “What is wrong with your shoulder?” he asked. “There is a mark there.” Aria replied looking back at him. “A mark?” he asked.

Aria moved her hair over her left shoulder and pulls the right sleeve down exposing her mark, Loki stood behind her and looked at it. “Mother said it is the symbol of a warrior.” Aria said. Loki lightly touched it making Aria gasp softly, “Sorry.” he said pulling his hand away, looking over her shoulder Loki could see her dress was pulled down exposing most of her supple breast. “’Tis beautiful.” he said pulling the dress back up over her shoulder. “She also said it is rare.” Aria crawled onto her bed and sat against the headboard. “Maybe one day we can look it up.” Loki suggested sitting beside her. “Yeah.” Aria agreed.

Loki grabbed the books and put them in his lap. “Are you going to read to me?” Aria asked smiling. “Of course, you like it when I read to you. Especially when you cannot sleep.” he replied looking at her. “’Tis your voice that eases my mind.” Aria said moving a stray lock of hair from his face; Loki looked into her hazel eyes and became entranced, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her pink lips. “Which one are you going to read?” Aria asked laying her head on his shoulder. Loki selected one of the books and set the others aside, “How about the story how Father met Mother?” Loki asked. “I really like that one.” Aria said.

~~~~~

“I do not like lying to my children.” Frigga said sadly sitting at the table she left. “I know, but it is for their safety.” Odin put his hand on her shoulder. “What did you tell her?” he asked. “I told her it is a symbol of a warrior.” Frigga replied. “A warrior she is indeed.” Odin said reassuring her. Frigga looked up and smiled softly, “Thank you dear.” she said, Odin leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Now I must get back to the party preparations, ‘tis only a day away.” Frigga said looking at the lists in front of her. “And I am sure it will be splendid.” Odin said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this new character you may ask, well you shall have to keep reading to find out
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think

Maids scurried around Aria as they got her ready for the party, one maid fixed her hair while another made small adjustments to her gown and another putting on her make-up. “You look beautiful.” Frigga said coming through the door. Aria turned in her direction and smiled, “Thank you Mother.” Aria said. When the maids finished they quickly went to their other duties for the party.

 

“I have something for you.” Frigga said holding out a box as she walked up to Aria. Aria looked down at it and slowly opened it revealing a sapphire necklace. “’Tis beautiful.” Aria said caressing the gem. “It has been passed down generation to generation.” Frigga said gently taking it out of the box and setting it aside. Aria moved her hair as Frigga wrapped it around her neck and clasped it together. Aria looked in the mirror, the blue gem made her face glow and went with her silver gown that was sleeveless. “I was worried that I would not have a daughter to pass down to.” Frigga said looking at Aria in the mirror. “I do not know what to say.” Aria said looking at Frigga; she smiled at her before embracing Aria.

 

As Frigga pulled away there was a knock on the door. “Yes?” Aria said looking at the door as it opened revealing Fiall who was smiling. “Is it time?” Aria asked, Fiall nodded. Aria took a deep breath and looked at Frigga who smiled at her before walking with her down the golden halls to the entrance of the grand hall where Odin was waiting.

 

Upon seeing Aria and Frigga he smiled, “My daughter,” he said taking her hand, “you look beautiful.” he kissed her knuckles making her smile. “Are you ready?” he asked taking Frigga’s’ arm. “I am nervous.” she replied. “Do not worry, it will be fun.” Frigga reassured her, Aria nodded taking another deep breath.

 

The doors opened and Odin and Frigga walked into the grand hall, Aria could see the large amount of people in the hall. “Presenting Princess Aria.” Odin said stepping aside providing a space for Aria to walk through the doors. Slowly Aria walked in the hall and looked around, all eyes were on her causing her cheeks to turn pink; applause filled the hall as people cheered.

 

People gathered at large tables where food was spread out; looking at the head of the table Aria saw Thor and Loki at their seats smiling at her. Aria took her place beside Frigga while Odin stood in front of his seat at the head of the table. “Tonight, we celebrate the birthday of Princess Aria as she comes of age. Let us feast and be merry.” he said before sitting down.

~~~~~

After the feast ended people stood around the hall mingling in small groups, Aria was in a small group of girls she knew as a child and was talking with a smile on her face.

 

Loki walked around the room searching for Aria, he stopped when he saw the silver dress clinging to her perfect curves, her back was bare for all to see and the train of the dress lay neatly on the floor. Slowly Loki made his way to her, his heart was beating loudly in his chest as he got closer.

 

The girls giggled at something Aria said before bowing, turning Aria saw Loki behind her. “Do you ladies mind if I steal my sister?” he asked politely. “Not at all my Prince.” one of them replied. Aria handed her wine glass to one of them before taking Loki’s’ offered hand.

 

“You look beautiful.” Loki said making Aria blush. “You clean up nicely yourself.” Aria replied, Loki smiled. “Would you care to dance?” Loki asked as he stopped walking, Aria smiled and nodded. Aria put her hand on his shoulder and her other in his hand, Loki slowly put his hand on her waist, his fingertips could feel the warm skin of her back. Aria smiled up at him as they began to sway to the soft music, Loki smiled back down at her. Time seemed to stand still for Loki, everyone in the room vanished as he only saw Aria; Loki knew that was he was feeling is taboo but he couldn’t help how he felt for her.

 

Boisterous laughter brought Loki back to reality, Aria and Loki turned to the loud laughter and saw Thor among the Warriors Three. “Another!” Thor cheered throwing his chalice to the ground. “Hopefully he will not cause a ruckus this time.” Loki said. “Lady Sif shall keep him in order.” Aria said smiling. Loki looked down at her, “Come with me, I want to show you something.” he said leading her away to a small balcony.

 

“What is it?” Aria asked looking at him confused. Loki put his hand in his pocket and grabbed a small box, “Happy birthday Aria.” he said handing it to her. Aria took it and removed the small green ribbon, she opened it slowly revealing a golden bracelet with an emerald charm on it. “Oh Loki, ‘tis beautiful.” she said taking it out of the box and held it up. “I had it specially made for you.” he said taking it from her. Aria held out her arm and let Loki put it on her wrist. “Loki, you are so sweet.” Aria said softly.

 

Loki turned her wrist and watched as the gold sparkled, Aria leaned up to kiss his cheek only to meet his lips as he lifted his face to look at her. Their lips lingered together a few moments before Aria pulled away slowly her cheeks a bright red and her eyes wide, Loki stared at her his heart in his throat.

 

“Aria.” Frigga called from the balcony entrance, Loki and Aria looked at her hoping she didn’t see what just happened. “Yes?” Aria said. “’Tis time for the traditional dance, come.” she said holding her hand out to Aria. She glanced up at Loki before taking Frigga’s’ hand and went back inside the hall where Odin stood in the center of the room with everyone surrounding him in a large circle. Loki slowly followed keeping his distance still in shock at what happened.

 

“Now, ‘tis time for the traditional dance.” Odin said loudly before taking Aria’s hand and bowing while Aria curtsied. The traditional music began to play and they began to dance around the large circle; Loki watched Aria’s every move, seeing her occasionally glance at him. In his head Loki knew he couldn't have her, but his heart yearned for her and he knew that one day he would need to tell her if not show her how he felt.

 

Aria's mind was all over as she remembered the tender moment with Loki, her heart beating fast and her lips tingling when his soft lips had pressed against her own. "Aria," Odin said bringing her from her thoughts, she looked up at him smiling down at her. "I am so proud of you, you have become a strong warrior and a powerful sorceress." he said. "Thank you, Father." she replied smiling. Odin knew that the coming week would bring her to her full power, not knowing how it would affect her he knew he had to do something. "After the party come to my study." he said twirling her. "Of course, Father." she replied. The song ended and people applauded, Odin held Arias' hand and put her at arm length and bowed as Aria curtsied to the crowd. Aria stood and smiled then looked at Odin, "Happy birthday my daughter." Odin said smiling as he brought her in for a hug. "Thank you, Father." Aria said; looking over his shoulder she could see Loki standing at the edge of the crowd clapping, he smiled gently at her making her smile sweetly back at him.

 

Aria sipped her chalice of its red liquid a looked around the room as people danced and laughed, she looked down at her wrist and looked at the golden bracelet that encircled it. "You know this is supposed to be a time for celebration." an unfamiliar voice said. Looking up Aria saw a tall man approaching her, his jawline sharp and his eyes a dark brown, with each step he took she saw his muscular form sway as his clothes moved along with his limbs. "Yes well, it has been a long day." Aria said with a smile. "Forgive me your Highness, my name is Rynan." he said putting his hand out towards her. Aria looked at his hand a moment before taking it, Rynan brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Pleased to meet you." she said softly. "I am a Lord of a nearby city, I was pleased to receive your invitation." he stated taking a sip of his own drink. "My Mother arranged all of this, I only know a handful of people here." Aria replied. "Ah, but a party for a Princess deserves to be as grand as this." Rynan gestured around the many people. "Yes well, my Mother planned two other parties such as grand for the Prince's. Tho I am sure they are not being as rowdy as they were at their own for my sake." Aria giggled, Rynan laughed gently at her comment. 

 

"Aria?" she heard Loki's voice say, turning she saw him approaching. "Yes Loki?" Aria questioned. "'Tis time for the crowning ceremony, Father is waiting." Loki replied. "Oh yes, of course. Can you hold this for me?" Aria offered her chalice to Loki who took it grazing her hand with his fingers as he took it into his own hand. Aria walked to the head of the room where Odin was waiting for her with a smile on his face. "The Princess is very beautiful." Rynan said watching Aria walk away. "Yes, my sister is beautiful." Loki stated looking at the strange man that he had seen walk up to Aria, something about him made Loki feel uneasy, he eyed Rynan up and down before walking after Aria to take his place for the ceremony.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen." Odin stated loudly gathering everyone's attention. "'Tis now time for the crowning of Princess Aria, today she has come of age making her eligible for the thrown as Prince Thor and Prince Loki before her." Odin summoned a servant who had a maroon pillow in his hands and on top of it was a golden tiara with orange gems in intricate patterns. Aria knelt in front of Odin looking up at him as he took the tiara in his hands and held it above her head. "I crown thee," Odin says lowering the tiara onto her brown head of hair, "Princess Aria Odinsdaughter." gently adjusting the tiara he removed his hands and held out his right to her, Aria took it and stood then turned to the crowed as they cheered loudly their voices echoing throughout the halls of the palace. "All hail Princess Aria!" Odin stated. "Hail Princess Aria!" the crowd shouted back. Aria smiled and looked around the room at the smiling faces before her until she landed on Loki which made her smile brighter.

~~~~~

After the party was over the guests left leaving quite a mess for the servants to clean up; Aria went to her chambers and changed into dark blue leggings and a silver tunic with brown leather boots before heading to Odin’s study. As she walked through the halls servants bowed to her as she passed, reaching the large door she stared at it a moment before gently knocking. “Enter.” came Odin’s voice from inside. She opened the large door and entered closing the door behind her. “Aria.” he said standing from his desk. “Yes, Father?” she replied standing before him. “Did you enjoy the party?” Odin asked. “Very much, Mother did a fantastic job as she always does.” Aria said smiling. “Yes, good.” he said walking to his balcony and looked out over the city. “You seem distressed Father, is something troubling you?” Aria questioned taking a few steps towards him.   
“I have a task for you.” Odin seemed to hesitate as he spoke, “There is a rogue dragon in the most northern part of our realm, laying waste to anyone or anything that crosses it path.” Odin turned and looked at Aria. “What are your orders my King?” Aria stood at attention ready to obey any order he gave her. “I need you to find it and bring it down before it decides to move to more populated areas killing thousands more. But…you must do this alone.” Odin stood before her a moment then walked back to his desk. “Yes, my King. When shall I depart?” she asked. “You shall depart on the morrow, I shall have your horse prepared with your weapons as well as food and water, the journey to the northern parts will take 3 days, finding the dragon may take longer tho you are an excellent tracker.” Aria bowed her head, “I shall do my best my King.” she said before walking to the door. “Aria.” Odin called just before she left. “Take care and be safe.” Aria nodded, “Yes, Father.”

~~~~~

Aria closed her chamber door and stood against it taking deep breathes to calm herself, she had gone on many expeditions but Loki and Thor along with a group of soldiers always accompanied her. “I can do this.” she told herself before going to her wardrobe grabbing her satchel and began packing extra clothing and a few books.  
Knock. Knock. Aria looked at her door a moment before she heard a voice saying her name, a voice she knew very well. Aria went to the door and opened it revealing Loki who smiled when he saw her but his smile dropped when he saw the satchel in her hand. “What are you doing?” he asked. “Packing for a journey.” she said walking to her bed closing the satchel. “A journey? But where to?” Loki entered her room closing the door behind him. “The lands to the north, there is a dragon there killing anything that comes across it, I am going to kill it.” Aria replied. “Alone?” Loki questioned concerned. “Yes, alone. Father’s orders.” Aria went to her bathing chamber and took down her hair, it flowed down her back in waves. “Has he gone mad?” Loki enquired following her. “Slaying a dragon is a dangerous task, why would h-“ Aria turned to Loki, “This is a task Father gave to me for a reason Loki, if he did not believe I could do this on my own he would not send me on my own. I am not a child Loki, I can do this.” Aria said walking around him and began loosening her tunic.  
“Let me come with you Aria.” Loki offered. “As much as I would enjoy your company I cannot let you come with me.” Loki scoffed, “You know how dangerous this is why will you not let me join you?” Aria turned around and grabbed his shirt and pushed him hard against the wall making him grunt. “Because this is my task given by our Father, the King. If he gave you this mission and I asked to join you what would you say?” Loki looked at her bemused, “I would not allow it.” he spoke softly. “Precisely my point, I can take care of my self.” she replied.

 

Loki suddenly put his hand around her neck and spun them around pinning her against the wall, “You think that you are ready?” Loki asked staring into her eyes. “Oh yes, I am.” she glances down his body and looks back into his green eyes with a small smirk, Loki looks down and sees she has a knife pointed at his stomach. “Hehe, prepared for anything.” Loki chuckled letting her go and backing away. “You know full well what danger lies ahead if you go on this task alone.” he turns away from her and walks around her room calming his beating heart from being so close again. “Yes, I do.” Aria replies watching him. “And you expect me to sit by and watch my little sister ride out, possibly to her death, and do nothing?” he asks looking at her. “I expect you to trust me Loki. Trust my strength, trust my mind, trust my powers…trust every bit of me.” Loki looks at her, “I trust you with everything I have in me because I…” Loki stopped himself, now wasn’t the time to confess himself. “Just promise me you will come back.” Aria gave him a smile, “I promise Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, I haven't updated in a while due to not having a proper working laptop and lots of stress and a lot of things happening but I'm doing a tad better now so I'll be updating as much as possible


	6. Chapter 6

Aria rode hard through the forest, her black stallion breathing heavily as it galloped among the branches and leaves on the ground. Looking behind her Aria could see the city become smaller and smaller, she had left as quickly as possible to avoid Loki lest he try to come along again. Looking to her left Aria could see a river and she sighed in relief, it had been 4 hours since she left and her thighs were beginning to ache. “Whoa girl.” she said pulling the reigns back slowing the horse down to a walk. Aria hopped off and brought the reins over the horses’ head and began leading it to the river.

 

“There you are Enska, rest.” she said soothingly petting her large strong neck as she drank from the river. Aria removed the satchels and weapons from Enskas’ back before removing the saddle and setting it on a nearby log. Aria grabbed an apple from one of the satchels and took a bite out of it as she sat down against the log looking at her surroundings, it had been many moons since she had left the city. Enska brought Aria from her thoughts when her big head nudged Aria. “What is it girl?” Aria said smiling, Enska nudged her again making Aria giggle, “You want this?” Aria asked gesturing towards the apple in her hand, Enska snorted her approval making Aria laugh. “Alright, here you are.” Aria said holding the apple out to Enska who ate it whole, Aria rubbed her snout smiling. 

 

Aria opened another satchel and grabbed a map of all Asgard and laid it on the ground before grabbing some grapes from her food satchel. “Now, we are here on this road.” Aria said pointing to a line in the map, “If we travel this road til nightfall we shall reach the lake as soon as the stars begin to shine, we can stay there for the night.” she said patting Enska. “Go drink some more girl, we have a long ride ahead.” Enska went back to the river and drank while Aria finished her grapes. Aria figured it would take a week minimum to finish her journey, she didn’t mind being alone but she missed her bed, Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Loki. Aria sighed before standing and reloading Enska before riding off again.

~~~~~

“I am sure Aria is fine brother, it has not even been a day yet since she has left. Why do you worry so?” Thor asked Loki as they were cleaning their swords and knives. “She just became of age yesterday and now she has been sent off to slay a dragon, alone. Does it not trouble you why Father would send her on such a task?” Loke questioned. “Father has good reason. I am sure he sent her to show Aria how great of a warrior she is, you know she doubts herself at times. Maybe this is to show her not to fear her enemy, but that her enemy should fear her.” Thor replied taking a sharpening rock to his sword. “Perhaps.” Loki replied looking at his throwing knives. “Brother, relax. She shall be back by the end of the week.” Thor put his hand on Loki’s shoulder. Loki knew she was a great warrior and powerful sorceress and could accomplish this task yet he still worried for her. Loki could only pray to the Valar for her safety.

~~~~~

“You sent her to slay a dragon?” Frigga asks frantically walking into Odin’s study. “I had to ensure that when her powers developed she would not be able to accidently harm anyone.” Odin replied looking at Frigga with a sad expression. “You sent her alone.” Frigga nearly cried. “Heimdall is watching after her as a precaution, you and I both know that if anyone found out her true heritage that a war would most likely ensue, accusing me of stealing her and the union of two realms who are not on good terms.” Odin replied. “But a dragon?” Frigga said sitting down in the wooden chair in front of Odin’s desk. “Do not fret, tis but a young dragon it has yet to sustain a flame or take flight.” Odin reassured her. “But tis nonetheless dangerous.” Frigga added. “She has her skill with a blade as well as a bow, and her magic which you taught her, and her powers will have grown making her even stronger.” Odin stood and went to his balcony where his crows, Huginn and Muninn, sat perched along the golden railing. “Go, see how she fares.” he ordered them, they flew off to the north in the direction Aria had ridden off. Frigga stood beside Odin and watched as the crows became smaller and smaller, “And what of when she returns, she will feel different and be confused why she has these powers. Do we tell her the truth?” Frigga asked. Odin looked at Frigga then back to the north, “I have not yet decided, if she is most frantic about it then yes.” Odin replied. “Do you not think she will resent us for keeping this from her for 100 years?” Frigga enquired. “She knows that not all the realms are at peace with each other, she might go in search of her true Mother and Father to get answers.” Odin answered. “But-“ Frigga started but Odin turned to her and held her face in his hands, “You fret too much my darling wife, I believe that things will go along as the Valar planned.” Odin said softly smiling at Frigga.

~~~~~

Night began to fall as Aria neared the lake she was going to camp by, slowing Enska down she got off and decided to walk the rest of the way, her legs were stiff but she pushed forward until she reached the sandy lakeside and sat down with a groan. “I do not know how you do it Enska.” Aria said looking up at Enska who neighed then nuzzled Aria’s chest. “Alright, give me a moment.” Aria chuckled knowing Enska wanted the saddle off so she could go in the lake.

 

As soon as Aria lifted the saddle Enska jumped in the water neighing making Aria laugh, “You have the build of a stallion, the brain of a mare, but the heart of a colt.” Aria shouted smiling at Enska. “I could use a bath myself.” Aria said to herself as she set the saddle down feeling the sweat clinging on her body under her armor. Undoing all the buckles and belts she shed her armor sighing with relief as the metal left her body, her grey tunic clung to her body from the sweat and she peeled it off setting it with her armor. Her pants were a little difficult to take off, the sweat making it cling to her curves but when she finally got them off she ran into the cool water sighing in content as it relaxed her muscles from the hard days ride. Aria dipped her head back wetting her long brown hair and rubbing the grime and sweat from it as best as she could before rubbing her entire body with her hands just to rid herself of the smell, she wouldn’t pollute the lake, tho it was big, with her oils and shampoos as there were creatures living in this water. and she didn’t want to harm them just to smell nice.

 

Once finished Aria walked out and grabbed a blanket from her bag wrapping it around herself, she shivered slightly as a cold wind brushed her cheeks. “If only it was warmer.” she said to herself. Suddenly, the winds temperature seemed to get warmer; Aria creased her brow, “Colder.” she said hesitantly. Again, the wind became cooler chilling Aria making her shudder, “Warmer.” she said again, and almost as if she commanded it the wind got warmer. “Strange.” she said quietly to herself before digging in her bag for fresh clothes and putting them on. 

 

Moving farther into the grassy plains Aria raised her arms up and she felt a breeze circle her wrists, she brought her arms down and looked at her wrists still feeling the breeze. Aria looked around and eyes a tree, she creased her brow and thrust her right hand towards the tree, as soon as her arm extended fully the leaves on the tree began shaking violently. “Ha-ha, amazing.” she said bewildered watching the limbs of the tree sway around. Tho Aria was confused as to where this power came from her heart beat with excitement; Aria turned her palm up and made a beckoning motion, the leaves that were falling off blew in the wind Aria controlled bringing them to her. She twirled her wrist in a circular motion and the leaves began flying in a circular motion, Aria laughed softly as the leaves moved with the wind that she seemed to have power over. 

 

“Hmmm, wind can carry ships across the sea.” she let her hand drop and the leaves fluttered to the ground in front of her. “If it can carry ships so swiftly across a current…” Aria looked down at her hands. She balled them in fists and tried to concentrate the wind to her feet, Aria’s eyes widened as she no longer felt the ground beneath her bare feet but the warmness of the breeze seeming to circle them. Aria opened her hands facing them down towards the ground bending her fingers like she was ready to scratch someone making her go higher, she chuckled happily in amazement. She brought her left-hand forwards and she turned around counter clockwise until she put her arm by her side again, Aria bit her lip before putting her hands behind her making her move forwards. “By the Gods…I can fly.” she said astonished lowering herself to the ground.

 

Aria suddenly felt dizzy causing her to fall to her knees grabbing her head; a small thud in front of her brought her attention to her water canteen in front of her, looking beside her, she saw Enska standing there with water dripping from her mane. “Thank you, girl.” Aria said softly before drinking the cool water. As her head was tilted back Aria looked at the night sky filled with stars and many constellations lighting up the sky. Enska lowered her head to Aria with a soft snort beckoning Aria, sighing softly Aria grabbed Enska’s neck and stood while Enska lifted her head pulling Aria with her.

 

Aria laid out a thick fur blanket and grabbed a lighter one before laying down and covering up looking at the sky remembering each story behind the constellations before her, she looked over at Enska who had surprisingly laid near her and smiled. “Are you going to keep watch?” Aria asked with a tired smile, Enska neighed softly making Aria giggle. “Get some rest Enska, we have 2 more days before we reach our destination.” Aria said before turning on her side and closing her eyes falling asleep nearly instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research, Vanaheim is known for caring about nature so I thought why not be able to fly using the air around you


End file.
